Violence + the Machine (Gun)
"Violence + the Machine (Gun)" is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VII by Josh "Come up with a scarier name or I will shoot you!". In this episode, Gunnar hunts the most dangerous game, who is in fact every man in town. Plot 'Title card: '''A machine gun writes the title in bullet holes. The title card soon cracks and breaks. At Gunnar's house, Gunnar finishes polishing his shotgun and decides to take it for some target practice. Gunnar steps out to see there is nothing there, since the animals near his house have been hunted a season ago. Gunnar looks at the empty mantle pieces on the wall. He soon spots a corpse of Mime and gets an idea. Gunnar rubs his hands with a fiendish grin. Gunnar gets a pen and writes letters to every man in town. 008 delivers the letters in an incognito disguise. Devious looks at his invitation and is happy that he going to kill some animals. Richie reads his invitation and learns that hunters make lots of money. Nester looks at his, puts it aside and goes anyway. Gunnar waits in anticipation for his hunting party guests. The guests soon arrive at the picnic area outside Gunnar's house. They all hang out until Gunnar arrives. Gunnar makes an announcement, but soon sees Disco Bear sleeping. Gunnar wakes him up with an eagle call. Two Platypus Alien masters wonder why they're on Earth at a hunting party. One alien tells the other they'll be hunting Earth animals. Gunnar tells the guests he is hunting all of them and holds a mantle piece with Mime's head on it. Everyone gasps. He then loads his shotgun and points it to everyone, claiming that they should start running. Jerky leaves in a huff, but Gunnar shoots him. Gunnar then puts the shotgun in Rigg's mouth and blows his brains out to begin the hunt. Everyone runs along a hill, while Gunnar chases them in a jeep, driven by Hippy. Gunnar senses someone behind a bush. He shoots into the bush and it was revealed to be Decker. Cub watches Pop being chased by Gunnar on a TV and goes to find a weapon to stop Gunnar. Cub takes out a frying pan and heads outside. Lifty and Shifty find a hiding place behind a big rock, while Patriot hides behind a tree. Flippy goes into the forest and looks around him. Suddenly, he is strung up with a piano wire. Devious runs and soon falls into a spike pit after tripping on a rock. Hippy runs over Mag, Smooth and Boz by request of Gunnar. The two Platypus Aliens are hiding behind another rock. They laugh loud enough for Gunnar to hear. They soften the laugh, but Gunnar spots them and blasts them into goo and alien flesh with a bazooka. Somewhere else, Spitfire, Scotty, Host, Savaughn, I.D. and Figaro sit at a spot that Gunnar can never reach. Unfortunately, Gunnar comes from the air with a biplane and bombards them with bombs. Josh, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Fatty, Hiss, Cryptie, Todd and Howdy sit around the campfire. Fatty feels hungry and begins eating Sniffles. Disco Bear, Todd and Howdy join until Sniffles is nothing but bones and glasses. Josh wonders why they had to resort to cannibalism. Gunnar hides behind a bush and throws a grenade. Josh, Hiss, Todd and Fatty jump clear, but Disco Bear and Howdy were blown to pieces. Later, Cryptie is in a tree with Commy, Electron, Doppler, Germy, Chippy, Hedge, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, Arcticus and Graves. Fatty tries to climb up, but his weight snaps the branch and they go flying. Gunnar looks at them as they splatter onto the ground. Meanwhile, Cub sees the dead body of his father Pop and goes slowly after Gunnar. Later, Gunnar has killed more and stuffed their heads in a sack. Suddenly, he spots Josh, Nester, Gutsy, Hiss and Patriot being cornered. Gunnar throws an axe that kills Patriot. Gunnar looks in the head bag and sees it is almost full. He tosses out Russell's head and aims at the 4 guys. Just then, Gunnar had his head smashed with a frying pan. The assailant was Cub, who was avenging Pop. Josh is confused that a baby saved him and the other guys. Josh picks up Cub and goes home with Gutsy, Hiss and Nester, who has a doggy bag with Sniffles' remains. The episode ends here. Deaths *Mime is killed. (death not seen) *Jerky is shot by Gunnar. *Rigg had his brains blown out by Gunnar. *Decker is shot when hiding behind a bush. *Flippy is strung up with a piano wire. *Devious falls into a spike pit. *Mag, Smooth, and Boz are run over by Gunnar's jeep. *The two Platypus Alien masters are blown to bits with a bazooka. *Spitfire, Scotty, Host, Savaughn, I.D., and Figaro are bombarded with bombs. *Sniffles was eaten by Fatty, Disco Bear, Todd and Howdy. *Disco Bear and Howdy were blown up by a grenade. *Cryptie, Commy, Electron, Hedge, Doppler, Chippy, Germy, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, Arcticus, and Graves splatter on the ground after being flung from a tree. *Neil, Peaky, Dell, Russell, Pop, Parri, Pointy, Stone, Pranky, Cole, Tweets, Velo, Richie, Ace, and Handy were all killed by Gunnar. (deaths not seen) *Patriot had an axe fly into his head. *Gunnar had his head smashed in with a frying pan. Trivia *This episode is a spoof of the short story The Most Dangerous Game''. *The name of this episode is a pun on the band Florence + The Machine. *This is Gunnar's darkest role to date. *Flippy and Devious's deaths mirror the deaths of Flaky and Petunia in the official HTF episode "Hide and Seek". *This is one of the few Specy Spooktacular episodes where there are no female characters. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes